batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Force/Outline
Refined Beginning TIMESTREAM 1 In the year of 1944, Azmuth, the last Galvan, sought out to bring back his species from its annihilation. Years ago, Galvan Prime had been a technologically advanced planet, with extremely intelligent beings who are known as the Galvan. They sought out to create the best technology in the entire universe, and tried to fix the cosmos from its unpredictable and chaotic nature into something more focused and controlled. They had created vast life forms in a galaxy full of empty and barren planets. With the high Galvan council realizing that the chaotic nature of the cosmos could be a threat to everything, they had set out to create something more than just life-- An omnipotent being. Though not all the Galvan supported the idea of trying to reshape and control the cosmos, they ultimate decider of the vote was a Galvan by the name of Azmuth, one of the smartest of their species. Though initially rejecting the idea, he had soon after considered the thought of the unpredictable and potential disaster that may come. Azmuth had eventually gave a very cautious, positive vote to the plan as the deciding vote. Initially attempting to create life from scratch, the first test subject had went insane and eventually died out. Several different life forms were made from scratch, but all had failed. With over a year devoted to creating an extremely powerful life form, Azmuth had then suggested using a live test subject. Not created from scratch. The first man who volunteered was a Chimera Sui Generis by the name of Diagon. Diagon was the father of Vilgax on the primitive planet of Murray. Diagon was very protective of Vilgax, as Murray was in a constant civil war about religion and its beliefs. Diagon's wife and daughter were killed in a civil war from the south and the north. Thus, leaving him with his only son, Vilgax. Because of the constant wars, Diagon had been reluctant to believe any religion on Murray, and thus was never religious. One day, however, Azmuth had approached the planet of Murray and had found Diagon and Vilgax, hiding underground from the current war. Azmuth had given Diagon an offer, his only son would get full protection, security, and wealth if Diagon agrees to be a test subject of "something big". Diagon agrees, but there was only one problem; Vilgax. Despite all the wars, Vilgax loved his home planet. He had spent most of his childhood on Murray, and was too scared to leave his home, and with that, his mother was religious, which in turn, as was Vilgax. Azmuth proceeded to revise his offer with a full home and protection on Murray, in which Diagon reluctantly agreed. Upon arrival to Galvan Prime, they had rushed Diagon into testing and research. During the tests, Diagon had asked what they had wanted. Azmuth gave Diagon the truth, they wanted a god. He proceeded to ask Diagon if he was in any way reluctant, with Diagon responding "No.". Diagon had seen this as the perfect opportunity to save his home, and had spent the next few years in a laboratory, being experimented on. The Galvan had spent years searching for various power sources and ancient artifacts. Azmuth and his wife, Zennith, stumbled across an old legend: The Heart of Ascalon. Ascalon had been described to be an old warrior during the dawn of the universe, and the man with a golden heart. He had fought hard to protect his home planet from demons, and had died protecting a poor family. However, he was blessed with a second chance of life. He had become an angel, with a vast amount of power. His first action was to save his home, and destroy all the demons. Though considered a legend, Ascalon's heart, which has been encased in gold in his honor, can still be found. No one has been able to penetrate the gold. Azmuth passed it off as an old myth and brushed it off, but Zennith had wanted to investigate it. Azmuth decides afterwards to check it, but only for Zennith. Soon after, Azmuth had visited an old temple showcasing Ascalon's heart in the far reaches of the galaxy. Azmuth proceeded to buy the entire temple, and had taken the heart back for testing. Though they had tried every material and power known to several galaxies, the gold could not be cracked. It had been through weeks of material and power, but still could not be cracked. Instead of giving up, Azmuth was fascinated at the gold, as it wasn't any kind of material known to anyone, not even real gold. All of the Galvan scientists had given up on the heart, but Azmuth hadn't. One day, however, Diagon had been called in by Azmuth. Proceeding to explain the legend of Ascalon, Azmuth explained his own theory. Ascalon had been chosen because he was pure of heart with greater intentions, and became a powerful angel. Perhaps Diagon could be worthy enough to crack the heart open. Diagon, approaching the heart, had heard strange sounds coming from the heart. He touched the heart, as it began to crack and open to reveal a golden-glowing, beating heart. It began pulling in Diagon, absorbing him in all of the power, as he began to float and destroy the laboratory around him. He had reached the top of the planet, as Azmuth called in Zennith. The entirety of the Galvan had seen Diagon floating in the sky. As he was told, he began to manipulate the space around him. The space itself had began inverting its colors, as he was bending it to his will. With him about to succeed, as the Galvan began to cheer, with Azmuth and Zennith beginning to celebrate, everything had seemed to work out. Diagon had flew across space and reached his hand over his home planet, everything was halted to a complete stop... ...Diagon began to change his glow color. Initially glowing gold, it had turned red in an instant. Diagon's entire body had been absorbed by this substance, as he fired a red energy into his home planet and completely destroyed it. He had destroyed his own home planet without his control, as he turned into a red orb-shape, he had flew the direction he came in. Without control, he had approached Galvan Prime. The Galvan had noticed the red orb approaching, and had attempted to hide, but they were just too late... ...as he crashed into Galvan Prime, and completely destroyed everything on the planet. Everything and everyone had turned into ash, except for Azmuth. In a moment of confusion, pain, agony, and sadness, he had began to scream as he saw his entire species get completely obliterated by Diagon without explaination. His species and wife had been taken from him, as he began to cry. The Middle The End The Alien Force #Josh Ragan/Chromastone #Eron Finn/Frankenstrike. (Jesse Plemons) #Brock Lowenthal/Bloxx. (Gerard Butler) #Sierra Nero/Jetray. #Mitchell Igancius/Swampfire. (Ewan McGregor) #Josh Aragon/Diamondhead #Alexis Carmen/Eatle. (Eliza Taylor) #Revan Yerokhin/NRG. #Oz/Clockwork #Allison Edwards/Big Chill Additionals *Elena Green/XLR8 The Alien Force (TIMESTREAM 1) #Josh Bridger/Diamondhead #Sierra Swift/Icarus #Elena Green/XLR8 The Amalgams #Loreleye (Conductoid; Krysten Ritter) #Chub (Perk Gourmand; Dee Bradley Baker) #Slaven (Galilean; Jon Bernthal) The Rooters *Godfather (Cerebrocrustacean) **Elena Green (Daughter; XLR8) *Cole Rhyneheart (Blue Tetramand) *Rider O'Raymond (Atomix' species) *Mahha Onari (Vladat) *Esau Toure (Amperi) *Daryl Echo (Sonorosian) *Alphonse Rivers (Merlinisapien) *Sara Selma (Astrodactyl's species) The Plumbers Misc #Diagon #Vilgax